


In Silence Spoken

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch is deeply shaken by Starsky's close brush with death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> This poem first appeared in _Mobile Ghettos_ , © 1985, edited by Darien Duck & Phoebe Entwhistle.

midnight  
and the drumbeat of the city  
quickens  
neon campfires dance and flicker  
keeping  
the wolves of night  
at bay  
for everyone but me

         _you're hurtin', babe  
        I see you cryin'  
        inside  
        as surely as your fingers  
        make those ol' guitar strings  
        weep_

god, Starsk  
I almost lost you yesterday  
that bullet  
had my name written on it  
but you  
jumped in front and took it  
as if  
your life's worth less than mine

         _hey, Hutch, I'm here  
        worse for wear, alive and kickin'  
        wishin'  
        we could talk this problem through  
        why do you think you have to  
        hide?_

how do I  
function as your partner  
with fear  
knotting my gut, freezing my hand  
each time  
you run a risk you have to take?  
how do I  
come to terms with all you mean to me?

         _I love you, babe,  
        I know you love me too  
        don't fight it  
        let go the shadows of "might be"  
        let's just take one day at a time  
        startin' tonight_

midnight  
and you turn and smile at me  
in that  
hokey, special way that brings  
me peace  
and the rhythm of my music  
is the  
rhythm of my heartbeat

         _and the song you play  
        turns neon to starlight  
        soft now  
        lay down that guitar  
        come over here beside me  
        touch me_

touch me  
let me know that it's all right  
your lips  
are sure and warm and tender  
with love  
you lead me to safe harbour  
tomorrow  
is a million miles away


End file.
